1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid chemical agent detectors and more particularly to test provisions for a detector attached to the clothing worn by a person and to a paint and a conductor for use in detectors for detecting selected chemical agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, difficulties have arisen from the use of small devices, such as a radio pager, which are attached to the clothing worn by a person. When the device is attached to the clothing worn by a person, the device must be turned on or activated and when the device is removed from the person, the device must be turned off. Typically, the device has a battery which will be discharged, if not turned off when not in use. A further problem is to test the device to assure its proper operation after long periods of storage prior to use and periodically during the life of the device. Prior devices included switches and knobs which are switched or turned in a predetermined sequence to turn on and test the device.
In the prior art, certain non-electric liquid chemical agent detectors included paper impregnated or covered with certain chemicals which, when exposed to certain chemical agents, exhibited a change in color of the paper in the region wetted. The paper coated with predetermined chemicals provided a visual indication of certain desired chemical agents, such as: GB, GD, VX and HD. The paper was supplied by Knowlton Brothers identified by National Stock No. 6665-00-050-8529.
It is therefore desirable to provide a personal liquid agent detector which does not require switches or knobs to activate the detector when a user attaches it to his clothing.
It is further desirable to provide a liquid chemical agent detector which includes means for testing the detector prior to use by engaging and opening switches which also serve to attach the detector to personal clothing.
It is further desirable to provide a personal liquid chemical agent detector having a battery which, when attached to clothing, is operating i.e. the battery is connected, and when detached from personal clothing, the detector is deactivated i.e. by opening the battery circuit.
It is further desirable to provide a personal liquid chemical agent detector providing both electrical and visual means for indicating the presence of certain chemical agents.
It is further desirable to provide a conductor which is formulated to respond to the presence of a chemical agent by a change in its electrical resistance and by a change in its appearance, for example its color.
It is further desirable to provide a conductor having a predetermined solubility constant to match certain chemical agents which will be readily absorbed by the conductor causing the conductor to swell, wherein conductive particles within the conductor are separated from one another by the swelling.
It is further desirable to provide a conductor having certain chemical crystals therein, which when wetted by a certain chemical agent or agents is dissolved into the liquid whereby the appearance of the liquid is changed, for example in color.